Once Upon A Happy Ending
by CameronSwenConnorCroft
Summary: An alternate ending for season 4A, where instead of the authors books being blank, they are filled with alternate realities. This is a Swan Queen story, so if its not your thing feel free to move on. WARNING- contains character deaths, but only in the alternate realities. This story will be about 5 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina was just about to drink shots with Emma, when their son came running into the diner saying he'd found something big. He led them back to the house, they'd recently just left. He pulled on a wall lamp, revealing a secret room, filled with books similar to his own. The books were filled with all different kinds of stories. It was then Regina realised they'd found the authors house, but Emma was completely confused. Regina told the blonde they were looking for the author, so he could write her a happy ending.

" _We called it operation mongoose"_ Henry added

Emma seemed to like the idea and agreed to help with their operation.

" _I made you a promise I intend to keep"_ Emma said to Regina "Everyone deserves their happy ending"

Regina gave Emma a continuously widening smile at her words, as the two shared a little moment.

" _So, where do we start?"_ Henry asked interrupting the moment.

" _Perhaps,"_ Regina said wrapping an arm around her son, _"We should start by reading some of these books and hope for clues as to the authors whereabouts"._

" _Great"_ Emma said enthusiastically _"Where do we start?"_

The three looked around the room where hundreds of books stood. Henry turned and grabbed a random book off the shelf and read the title aloud

" _Once Upon A Time- The Queen and the Saviour"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Notes- In case it's not obvious in this alternate universe Henry had never been born. WARNING- This is a little dark

Regina and Emma exchanged looks as Henry read the title, but Henry opened the book and proceeded to read.

" _Ever since the Saviour had come to town, the Queen had tried to drive her away"_ Henry read aloud _"Even though Regina tried to hurt Emma, Emma saw something it the Queens' eyes she'd seen many times before, so Emma made it her personal mission to stay and help the Mayor of Storybrooke. Slowly the Queen began to trust the blonde, until they stopped fighting all together. Especially since they had one thing in common, they both hate Mary-Margret. No one knew but, living without parents caused the Saviours heart to darken…This caused Rumplestiltskin to take matters into his own hands. He had two choices, kill the Saviour and break the curse, or get back the true love potion and break the curse. As the Saviour could be useful in his mission, he decided on the second option._

 _Rumplestiltskin ever being the coward, took a potion bottle from the Queens mausoleum, and poisoned the dragon that remained hidden under the library. The true love potion was protected by the egg, so was unaffected by the poison. Rumple took the egg straight to the well, and dropped it inside. He not only broke the curse but also brought magic to Storybrooke._

 _The Queen knew what was happening and quickly explained everything to Snow Whites' daughter. The Queen proved it by conjuring a fireball but the blonde thought the fireball was cool and successfully conjured one herself. Regina told Emma to leave as her parents will be looking to find their long lost daughter and want to kill the Queen. But the stubborn Saviour refused. She was going to protect the Queen even if it costs her, her own life._

 _It wasn't long after, that a mob appeared outside the mansion. Regina stood bravely and confidently like the Queen she is in front of the mob however, she hadn't expected the blue fairy to put a spell on her from above, that prevented her from moving. Emma was afraid, not of the mob but for Regina so, without thinking she conjured another fireball and threw it at the annoying fairy, instantly incinerating her, and releasing Regina. It was then Emmas' long lost parents made their way to the front of the mob. They told her they were very sorry, and that everything will be fine but she refused to move from the brunettes' side. Snow White stepped towards her daughter but Emmas' hand plunged into Snows' chest and pulled her heart out. Snow fell to her knees as Emmas' grasp tightened as the light faded from her eyes and her heart turned to dust. Regina had a very big smile on her face, as she finally got to watch Snow White die and knowing Snow suffered more as it was her own daughter that had killed her._

 _It wasn't long before the rest of the town was lying lifeless, so that only two remained, the Queen and the Saviour. The Queen taught the saviour magic which she picked up remarkably fast. They were now setting off on their next adventure side by side, until separated by death"_

Henry had read the whole story with a frown, wondering if that would've actually happened if he hadn't been there to do something. He looked at each mother in turn, until he dropped the book and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina was about to take off after Henry but Emma grabbed her arm and refused to move.

" _Leave him for now"_ Emma said _"He probably wants to check on his grandparents"_

Regina nodded, so Emma released her arm.

" _Do you think that would've happened?"_ Emma asked _"If Henry hadn't had been there, would…would we have killed everyone?"_

" _If that's what the author wants"_ Regina answered _"But he didn't go that way, Henry was there and we're not killing anyone"_ Regina patted Emmas' shoulder as reassurance.

" _I'd better call Mary-Margret in case"_ Emma said hitting the call button.

As Emma was speaking to Snow, Regina continued to search the shelf.

" _Henry's fine"_ Emma said after a couple of minutes. She turned to face Regina, who was holding a book in her hands and staring at the cover.

" _Regina? Are you okay?"_

Regina didn't respond, so Emma took the book from her and read the title.

" _Once Upon a Time- Emma and Hook return"_

" _You and Hook, not you, Hook and Marion…I have to know"_ Regina said taking the book back and opening it to the first page.

" _Emma and Hook had a rough landing after coming back to the future. They really needed more comfortable portals. Hook offered Emma his god hand but she refused his offer. She really wished he would stop trying to pursue her. Emma ran ahead leaving the one-handed pirate alone. As Emma entered Grannys she ran straight into her parents' arms. Henry walked over towards them, followed by his other mother. Emma pulled Henry tight into her arms, then did the same with the unsuspecting Queen. Emma clung to Regina as tightly as she had the others, so much that no one noticed the disapproving looks coming from Robin Hood. He quickly made his way over to them just as they were separating._

" _What was that for?" Regina asked._

" _I just wanted to hug you. Hey Robin"_

" _Emma" Robin nodded politely. "Regina, can I speak to you for a moment…outside"_

" _I'll talk to you later" Regina said patting Emmas' shoulder_

 _Emma sat down next to her parents and opposite her son, and told them about her trip to the past. Before Emma could even get halfway through the story, she was interrupted by a muffled argument coming from outside. A couple of minutes later Regina came back into the diner looking stressed, and sat down next to Henry._

" _Everything okay?" Henry asked_

" _It's fine, Henry" Regina lied "Nothing for you to worry about"_

 _Robin had suggested that they go and live in the forest together. Himself, Regina, Roland and Henry, but Regina didn't want to put Henry in the position to choose between his mothers, nor did she want to live in a forest. So Robin suggested they just take Henry. But that would be unfair to Henry, Emma and the rest of their family, plus Regina was happy with everything the way it was._

" _Henry" Regina said "I was going to cook lasagne for dinner tomorrow, how does that sound?"_

" _Awesome"_

" _Emma would you like to join us?"_

" _Yeah. I'd love to"_

" _Great, be there at 7:00pm. Don't be late"_

 _These dinners had been going on for a few weeks now. Even though Robin had been drifting further away from Regina, Regina seemed happier than ever. Emma would come over at 7:00pm and end up spending the night. After dinner they'd watch films and Henrys' moms would always fall asleep on the sofa. Emma would always fall asleep on her back, with the brunette curled against her side, practically on top of her, with their arms around one another._

 _That morning there was a knock on the door, so Henry answered it._

" _Robin," Henry said "Haven't seen you for a while"_

 _Robin ignored Henry and walked straight into the house._

" _You can't just walk in like that" Henry said_

" _Where's your mom?"_

" _On the sofa"_

 _Robin could hear Robins disapproving grunt from the other side of the room, so Henry walked up to the speechless forest boy._

" _They always sleep like that" Henry shrugged._

 _At Henrys' voice Reginas' eyes fluttered open._

" _Henry?...Robin. What are you doing here?"_

" _Looking for you" Robin shouted._

 _Regina stood up and sent Henry to the other room. At the loss of warmth and the shouting, Emma also woke up._

" _Er…" Emma said "I'll just go and check on Henry"_

" _That's okay. Robin was just leaving" Regina said_

 _Emma nodded then checked her phone "oh I've gotta go. I'm needed at the station"_

" _Okay" Regina nodded_

" _Don't forget about tonight" Emma reminded_

" _I remember"_

" _Great, see you then" Emma then went to go and say goodbye to Henry._

" _What's tonight?" Robin asked_

" _Myself, Henry, Emma, Snow and David are having dinner at the apartment. Not that it's any of your business" Regina said bitterly "Now leave before I make you"_

 _Robin huffed, stomping through the door and slamming it behind him._

" _Sorry," Henry said walking over to his adoptive mother "He barged in"_

" _It's okay Henry"_

" _I don't think that guy's your true love"_

" _I don't think he is either"_

" _So do you think Tink was wrong?"_

" _I hope so"_

 _It was 6:55pm and Snow, David, Henry and Regina were waiting for Emma to return from the Sheriffs' station. They were all sat at the table waiting, unaware that Robin had made a deal with Mr Gold and was watching the whole thing on a dream catcher._

" _Sorry I'm late" Emma said walking through the door. "This new mayor has me working my ass harder than the previous"_

 _Emma smiled wrapping an arm around each of her parents, giving them each a quick kiss on the cheek. She then walked around to Henry, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. As she made her way past Regina, she shrugged then kissed her cheek as well. Regina raised an eyebrow in question at Emmas' action._

" _Everyone else got one" Emma explained_

" _Except for you" Henry pointed out_

" _Oh your right" Emma said jokingly "Any takers…No…none at all"_

 _The four sat at the table chucked at the blonde._

" _Oh come here" The former Queen said planting one on the blondes' cheek._

" _Er mom" Henry said to Emma, still chuckling "You got a little…" Henry pointed to his cheek letting his birth mother know of the lipstick mark on her cheek._

" _Oh… I'll go and clean-up"_

" _We'll bring the food out" David said walking to the kitchen with his wife._

" _Emma and Regina seem to be getting along better" Snow said pointing out the obvious_

" _I noticed. I think it's sweet, and it's good for Henry"_

" _I agree… I've never seen the three of them so happy"_

 _The next morning Emma got an anonymous phone call, saying a body had been found in the forest. The caller described the location then hung up. Emma grabbed her jacket and made her way to the forest. Regina noticed Emma and decided to follow her, to see what she was up to. Regina followed at a safe distance, so not to be noticed but, Regina then lost sight of Emma as she entered the forest._

 _Emma followed the directions given by the caller, until a figure stepped out in front of her and pulled down his hood._

" _Robin? I don't suppose you've seen a body have you?"_

" _Yeah, it's you" Robin said drawing his bow and releasing the poisoned arrow straight through the Saviours heart. "It never misses its target" Robin mocked as Emma fell to the floor._

 _Robin then tried to run but was grabbed by tree branches._

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Regina yelled, making the branches tighten. She squeezed until he passed out._

 _Regina ran over to Emma and pulled her onto her lap, similar to when she had held her mother, on her last dying breath._

" _Emma" Regina croaked, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't do this, come on, wake up. WAKE UP"_

 _Tears dripped on to the blondes' face, Regina tried to heal the saviour, but her heart had been pierced. She was gone. The Queen didn't know how long she sat there holding her best friend, but it was long enough for Robin to regain consciousness. Regina noticed the movement and angrily slammed Robin in to a nearby tree._

" _WHY?" she shouted_

"…"

" _WHY?"_

" _She was jeopardising our true love"_

" _NO. That was you, and you are not my true love, not now, not ever"_

 _Regina squeezed his throat again, only this time he would never regain consciousness, she then turned him to dust, so the body would never be found._

" _Regina phoned Snow and it wasn't long before she arrived with David and Henry in tow._

" _Mom?" Henry said tears running down his face._

" _Who would do this?" David said, clenching his fists_

" _Robin" Regina answered._

" _Where is he?"_

" _Ran off" Regina lied._

" _Emma" Snow cried taking her daughter from Regina "Emma"_

 _The whole town showed up for Emmas' funeral, and Roland would be living with Snow and David from now on. Regina had once again lost someone she cared about, she only had Henry left, she couldn't lose him to_

Regina closed the book she had been reading.

" _Bet you're glad I brought Marion back now huh"_ Emma said _"Hey look"_ Emma grabbed another book from the shelf and flicked through it, _"Me, you and Henry end up in Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter"_

Emma turned but the brunette was miles away _._

" _Regina?"_ Emma called softly, walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder which caused the Queen to jump. Emma got a glimpse of puffy red eyes before they disappeared behind a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma alone.

Notes- sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma briefly thought of following the brunette but then decided to keep looking around. Emma picked up another book at random and read the title.

" _Once Upon a Time- Reginas' choice. That could be like choosing a soul mate, right_?" Emma asked herself.

Emma opened the book and began to read.

" _The Queen and the Saviour had successfully got Jeffersons' hat to work and sent the wraith to the Enchanted forest. Regina looked at her hand as the symbol faded away. Emma had saved Regina, with no reason to she had pushed her out of the way. Snow and Charming shared a quick celebratory kiss._

" _You okay?" Emma asked Regina_

" _I'm fine Sheriff"_

" _Emma get away from her" Charming ordered, pulling his daughters arm but, Emma wriggled free._

" _No. Why don't you go ahead, I need to speak with Regina"_

" _Emma" Snow said trying to reason with her daughter "This woman tried to kill us. Tried to kill you"_

" _Just go" Emma ordered firmly._

 _Eventually Snow and David did leave, but they didn't go far._

" _Henry misses you" Emma said_

" _I miss him to"_

" _Would you like to see him? I mean you are his mother and I can see you're trying to change"_

" _Of course I want to see him, I just don't know how he'll react"_

" _Well, my parents are throwing a party at Granny's, you should come. Henry will be there"_

" _Okay"_

" _Great, be there at 6:00pm. See you later"_

 _Everyone had horrible expressions, on their faces except for Emma who smiled when Regina walked in carrying a lasagne. Everyone had eaten Reginas' lasagne and she had a nice talk with her son but then she got tired of being ignored and decided to leave. She'd barely made it outside when she heard Emmas' voice._

" _Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?"_

" _No thank you" Regina said "Thank you"_

" _You just said that"_

" _For inviting me"_

" _Henry wanted it"_

 _Emma and Regina had a nice chat outside the diner. They'd actually come a long way since the curse had broken._

" _I should go" Regina said_

 _Emma nodded and watched Regina walk away, before walking back in to the diner._

 _Regina didn't go home right away, instead she went to the mausoleum. She looked over Daniels' face, he still looked like he'd just taken his last dying breath. She then proceeded to tell him about the last couple of days._

 _A couple of days later, there was a knock on the door of 108 Mifflin street. Regina cautiously opened the door, she hadn't expected to see her son._

" _Henry" Regina said smiling_

" _Hey mom" Henry said hugging his mother,_

 _It was then Regina noticed, Henry had been crying. "Henry, what's wrong?"_

" _Something's wrong with Emma. She can't even get out of bed and Dr Whale can't find anything wrong with her. She can barely even talk, she said your name, but Grams and Gramps don't want you there. Please help her"_

" _Lead the way"_

 _Regina followed Henry in to Emmas' room but Snow and David stood protectively in front of Emma_

" _She's here to help" Henry argued_

" _She's probably the one who did this in the first place" David said_

 _Regina pushed past the two idiots and sat on the edge of Emmas' bed. The former Queen placed her hand on the Saviours' forehead, causing green eyes to open and stare in to brown. Emma smiled but she was clearly in pain and very weak. Regina then waved her hands slightly above Emmas' body._

" _I know what's wrong" Regina said_

" _Can you fix it?" Henry asked at the same time Snow asked "What's wrong?"_

" _When we sent the wraith through the portal, it grabbed hold of Emmas' leg. It took her…well simply put, it took her energy with it. She can't regain energy without taking someone else's, but without it she won't make it"_

" _So can you fix it?" Henry asked for the second time._

" _A life for a life" Regina explained_

" _Take my energy" Charming demanded stepping forwards._

" _As much as I'd like to, I can't" Regina said "Your family needs you, you need to take someones' energy who's already dying"_

 _Regina was once again sat looking upon Daniels' face._

" _What do I do Daniel?" Regina asked "I can't let Emma die, but I'm not sure how to save her… well there is one thing and it would make Henry happy but, I'm not sure I could handle it"_

 _Regina sat there in thought for over an hour until she eventually made a decision._

" _I'm sorry… I love you Daniel… but I love Henry more"_

 _Regina let the tears fall as Daniels' body turned to dust and she trapped his energy in a flask, then put a cork in the top._

 _After Regina had composed herself, she was once again outside the Charmings' apartment. Regina knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer._

" _Regina" Charming said defensively "What do you want?"_

" _I can fix Emma"_

 _Charming stood aside letting the former Queen enter. Regina went straight to Emmas' room where Snow and Henry were sat on the bed, holding Emmas' hands._

" _Mom"_

" _Hello, dear. I found a way"_

" _How?" Snow demanded "Who's energy is that? Did you hurt someone?"_

" _It's Daniels'. I let him go to save your daughter, now move out of the way"_

 _Snow obeyed also pulling Henry out of the way. Regina locked eyes with Emma who nodded for her to proceed. Regina pulled the cork off and watched as Daniels' energy entered Emmas' body. They all watched and waited anxiously for Emma to say something._

" _I'm proud of you" Emma said, but it wasn't Emmas' voice, it was Daniels'. "You let me go, now love again, I love you"_

 _Emmas' eyes then flashed yellow as Daniel left_

" _Thank you" Emma said, now with her normal voice "You saved me"_

" _Henry wanted it" Regina joked, repeating Emmas' words from outside the diner._

" _Emma, you're okay" Snow said running over to hug her daughter_

 _The other two then wrapped their arms around Emma, as Regina stood there unsure what to do._

" _Can I have a minute with Regina?" Emma asked_

 _The three of them left the room, two of them hesitantly._

" _You said Daniels' energy… he's the stable boy" Emma said "I'm sorry"_

" _It's not your fault, … I can't hold on to him forever… I should go"_

" _Okay. I'll see you… when I can get out of bed I guess"_

 _They both smiled at each, then Regina left the room._

Emma closed the book and put it back on the shelf,

" _Not what I expected"_ Emma said to herself. She then picked up another book and read the title.

" _Once Upon a Time- Reginas' happy ending"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Notes- This is the final chapter

Regina was sat in her study with a glass of apple cider, when she heard the front door open then slam. Soon after Emma skidded in to the room.

" _Have you heard of knocking?"_ Regina questioned, but Emma just handed over the book.

" _Oh my God"_ Regina said once she read the title.

" _I haven't read it, but I thought you'd want to read it immediately"_

" _Thanks"_ Regina said slightly nervous

" _No problem… I should probably leave you alone"_

" _You can stay if you wish"_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes, sit down, have a drink"_

Emma watched closely as Regina read the book.

" _Once Upon a Time"_ Regina read silently " _Regina wasn't sure she'd ever have a happy ending after she watched Robin leave with Marion and Roland. As she sat there thinking, she realised she never really loved him, and was more in love with the idea of being in love. He had also never truly been there for her but someone had. The same someone who'd pulled her from a fire, saved her from a mob, pushed her out of the way of a wraith, believed she hadn't killed Archie and saved her by helping to stop the trigger. So in a weird kind of obvious way Emma is her hero._

 _Regina was sat in a booth at the diner, thinking when she heard Henrys' voice_

" _Hey mom"_

" _Good morning, dear" Regina said as her son sat opposite her_

" _Hey Regina" Emma said from behind her, but then sat next to her._

" _Would you both like to join me for breakfast?" Regina smirked already knowing the answer._

 _Regina was very aware that her shoulder and knee was brushing against the Saviours'. The former Queen expected Henrys' other mother to move, but she didn't._

" _Moms? Can I go to a friends' house for a sleep over tonight? We've got this test coming up, and we were going to study together"_

" _Which friend?" Regina asked_

" _Grace"_

" _Ooh" Emma said "Is that the girl you like?"_

" _Mo-om"_

" _Oh my God you do like her. Is she your girlfriend?"_

" _No"_

" _It's okay if you like her you know" Emma said becoming serious "You can talk to us about anything"_

" _Okay…So, can I go?"_

" _Of course" Emma nodded "Regina?"_

" _Oh um…yeah sure"_

" _Cool…I have to…" Henry muttered excusing himself to the bathroom._

" _He's embarrassed" Regina said_

" _Yeah… Do you think we should have the talk with him?"_

" _The what?"_

" _Talk. You know, where children come from and the dangers and stuff, we could do it together"_

" _What?"_

" _Talk to him"_

" _Oh…yes of course"_

" _You okay? You've been acting kind of weird"_

" _Just thinking" Regina said hoping Emma wouldn't ask what about. Especially since Emma knew when she was lying, and she couldn't tell her the truth about the mixed feelings she'd been having about the saviour._

" _Okay. Hey, since Henry's going to Graces'…maybe we could hang out"_

" _I'd love to"_

" _Love to what?" Henry asked sitting back down_

" _Hang out tonight" Emma answered_

" _What like a date?" Henry joked "'because you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"_

" _Oh you're hilarious" Emma said_

 _Ruby then walked over to take their order._

 _After dropping Henry off, Emma made her way to Mifflin street and stopped at the house with the numbers 108 on the door._

" _Hey" Emma said once the door opened_

" _Hello, dear" Regina smiled inviting Emma in._

 _Emma and Regina sat side by side in Reginas' study, drinking apple cider._

" _Oh my God, I almost forgot, I have to show you this picture" Emma practically squealed pulling out her phone._

 _The picture was of Henry covered in milk, dripping from head to toe._

" _Baby Neal thought it would be fun to throw his lunch at Henry" Emma said as the both laughed. They moved closer together, so they were hip to hip as they looked through Emmas' photos. Many of the photos were of Emmas' and Henrys' time in New York._

" _You both look so happy" Regina pointed out._

" _Yeah" Emma nodded, "But it always felt like something was missing…but then we got our memories back and… knew it was you"_

 _Green eyes and brown eyes locked together as they both smiled, and subconsciously moved closer together until their lips met. It was a soft and tender kiss at first, but quickly became more passionate._

 _The time seemed to fly by between sneaking around Emmas' parents and actually telling them. Of course, they told Henry the day after their very first kiss which he took really well, as surprisingly did Snow and David. Within a few months they were living together at the mansion, then about a year later they were engaged to be married. Emma and Regina finally got their happy ending, which they shared with their son, and they were going to share with the daughter, they didn't know they were going to have yet._

Regina slowly closed the book unable to look at the blonde opposite her.

" _Regina? Are you okay? Do you need to go and look for someone or talk about it?"_ Emma asked

Regina eventually locked eyes with the Saviour, and before she knew what she doing, Regina shot across the gap between them and kissed Emma for the first time.

" _It's you"_ Regina said _"Its' always you"_

This time Emma moved forwards until their lips met, unaware they'd found true love.

The End

Notes- Thanks to all who stuck with me through this story and I hope you enjoyed the ending

 **Interesting fact about Swen.** I haven't heard of any Swan Queen fans mention this before, so I'm going to mention it. In Haitian Creole the noun for Swen is Care. I'm not 100%, but I am pretty sure.


End file.
